


#78 Worthless

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [78]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn's repeated failures haunt her in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#78 Worthless

Dawn wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her face down into her knees. Tears stung the back of her eyes.

The voices whispered incessantly in her head.

"Loser."

"You're no good."

"You might as well give up."

"Stop! Stop it." Dawn raised her hands to her ears, struggling to block the voices. She whimpered as they continued to chant noisily. Her hands did nothing to block the voices however. The insults just kept on coming, breaking her further. She screwed her eyes shut and rocked back and forth, moaning.

Eventually, the voices died down and it was quiet. The blue-haired co-ordinator sighed in relief and opened her eyes, seeing an empty void all around her. Tattered, tarnished and broken ribbons floated in the air before her. As she watched, they crumbled to dust and disappeared.

"Why is this happening?" Dawn whispered. Tears ran down her pale cheeks, splashing onto the floor.

Her mother appeared, steadily walking toward her with a blank look on her face.

"Mom?" Dawn stood up. "How come you're here?"

Johanna stopped, her eyes narrowing. "I am ashamed of you, daughter."

"Huh?" A stab of pain ran through Dawn's chest.

"I thought you were going to become as good as me. It was just an empty promise, wasn't it? If you keep losing like you are now, you'll never be any good."

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her face grew hot and her vision blurred with tears. "M-mom..." she choked out.

"You're worthless."

The young girl awoke in her bed, gasping. She wiped away the tears she'd wept in her sleep and tightened her hold on Piplup, squeezing her eyes shut.

"No, I'm not," Dawn whispered desperately to herself, struggling to believe her words. "I'm not worthless... I'm not..."


End file.
